


of thunderstorms

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Rain, Scared of the rain, Takes place at the academy, they're around 17 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	of thunderstorms

The first crackle of thunder comes while it's still sunny - but Quan is well aware of what's just about to follow .

If the way Eldie flinches is any indication , he clearly does not share his feelings . He softly laughs at his reaction as he keeps on polishing his Gáe Bolg, certain that Sigurd will do the same . Except Sigurd jumps , clearly startled .

"... Did a little thunder truly scare you two so much?" Quan teased .

" A-Absolutely not . We were just startled," Eldigan responded readily , sweating anxiously .  
" R-R-Right, Sigurd?"

" Right!" Sigurd gasped, and Quan sighed but let them have it, his smile equal parts amused and exasperated .

" Shall we resume our sparring, then?" Eldigan murmured , his voice still trembling . His hand clenched around Mystletainn to gain comfort from its familiarity ( or so Quan guessed, anyway .)

" Y-Yeah !" Sigurd murmured . "... Let's."

Quan defeated them both with ease during the match that followed, something that never normally happened . A battle between him and Sigurd would usually end in a draw , and as for Eldigan, he'd struggle to keep up the high ground , for the man was just that talented. But now ? They were both scared , ahem , shitless ( for lack of a better word ) , so very startled by that boom of thunder that they could not think of absolutely anything else . 

The rest of day , namely, lunch and their afternoon studies , came by with the familiar crackle of thunder Quan knew and loved , and Sigurd and Eldigan constantly flinching , and Quan loved them too , because, truly , it was so very endearing .

Night came , and the first droplet of water fell on the window right behind their beds ( well, bed, now .)

The reason the beds had magically turned into a singular object was because the boys had pushed their all their beds together into what was now the ultimate bed , now close enough for all of them to cuddle when they wished to. It was usually Sigurd who started it, sometimes Quan - Eldie almost never did , but he was the one who hugged them the tightest . It was Quan who laid in the middle , clad in his chunky sweater his mom had made for him - and practically perfect for countering Thracia's chilly weather that never quite left , even in summer . 

Eldie hadn't brought clothes so thick as Quan's, so he was now shivering . Sigurd seemed quite comfy , his shirt was thinly knit but warm nonetheless . Quan handed Eldigan one of his other warm shirts . Nordion and Grannvale never quite faced harsh weathers, and Quan was experiencing a mix of jealousy and pride , because harsh weather could be devastating , but he wouldn't change his childhood of jumping in puddles to make the rainwater splash around for anything in the world .

Eldie took the shirt, murmuring a shy 'thank you' before he put it on , and , oh, how adorable he looked! 

As Sigurd and Eldigan snuggled up to him, the rain only got harsher, and he felt his friends squeeze him tighter. In return, he caressed their backs . 

" You're warm..." Eldie murmured ." Like a furnace . "

" Or an oven!" Sigurd added, and Quan chuckled . 

Thunder boomed and the boys shivered, and Quan kissed their heads .  
" It's alright . It's only a storm, it'll pass..." He soothed them .

"... Quan?" Sigurd murmured, looking up at him shyly.

" ... Yeah?"

" Can you kiss my head again?" 

" Mm?" He blushed , but his smile was content .   
" Of course," he murmured , letting his lips brush against Sigurd's forehead . 

"... And again?"

" Wow, you really liked that, huh?" Quan laughed softly , kissing his head again . Sigurd's face was a lovely shade of pink now . 

"... I do," he admitted .

"... Quan?" He felt a hand shyly tug at his sleeve .

" Yes, Eldie?"

" Can you do that to me , too?" 

"... On your head, or your lips?" Quan teased .

" B-Both," came Eldie's shy response . 

" ... Oh!" He smiled , leaning in to peck at his head, then his lips .  
" How's that?"

"... Can you do that again? The...lips?"

"... Of course," Quan smiles , as he leans in to kiss him for a moment longer .

Sigurd kisses his cheek to get his attention , and it works, because Quan is gently kissing him now too . And then, Sigurd takes the initiative and kisses Eldie , and Eldie flushes adorably , cupping his face so Sigurd will stay put and Eldie will be able to kiss him longer . When they pull away, they're both so red. Quan takes Eldie's hand in his left , and Sigurd's in his right, and Sigurd and Eldigan's free hands link together . They lay there comfortably , sharing slow and gentle kisses and they eventually drift off together, wrapped him warm comfort .

Quan was never scared of storms , but now, every time it rains, Sigurd and Eldigan think back to the first time they all kissed , and it's only soft feelings that reach their hearts .


End file.
